An interactive intelligent panel, also known as all-in-one machine, belongs to integrated equipment which combines the techniques in television, computer, touch and audio to realize the human-computer interaction. The all-in-one machine not only has the function of high definition display as a traditional liquid crystal display television, but also possesses computation capability by being configured an internal computer module. In addition, the computer can be operated by touch technology that a convenient man-machine interaction experience can be got. The all-in-one machine combines the display functions of multiple channels such as TV, internal PC, VGA, HDMI, AV and TPBPR. A remote controller or physical button is generally used for switching among the multiple channels or setting other features, but of course the touch function of the all-in-one machine can be used so that channel switching, volume adjustment, display settings or other features can be implemented through the touch menu in the all-in-one machine.
In a traditional all-in-one machine, a USB is used to transfer touch data between a touch frame and an internal TV, an internal PC or an external channel such as VGA, HDMI, AV and TPBPR. The switching between the external device and the internal system by touching can be implemented by switching the USB. For example, when an external device is connected, a main board with an Android system may control the USB selecting switch to switch to a corresponding external channel, and at this moment, the Android main board may be disconnected from the USB of the touch frame and may not read the touch data from the touch device, that is, the control of touch is handed over to the external device. In this case, when a touch menu is called for volume adjustment, display adjustment or other operations, the USB selecting switch is required to be switched to the Android main board so that the Android system which incorporates the touch menu as an application program can obtain the touch data. It takes some time for the Android main board to identify the USB device, so the touch menu cannot be immediately operated after switching to the Android main board. In addition, once the operations on the touch menu have been completed and the operations to be proceeded by the external channel are required, the USB selecting switch should be switched to the corresponding external channel. It also takes some time for the external device to identify the USB device, so the touch manipulation cannot be immediately performed. Thus it can be seen that it is very inconvenient to achieve the touch switching between the external device and the internal device by switching USB.